nstaaffandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Ptaszynski
Anna Ptaszynski is a QI Elf and one of the regular presenters of the podcast No Such Thing As A Fish. Non-Appearances As a regular presenter, Ptaszynski appears in every episode of the podcast except the following: * Episode 6: No Such Thing As One Direction in North Korea * Episode 10: No Such Thing As A Soggy Monk * Australia v Mexico * Episode 20: No Such Thing As A Dangerous Daffodil * Episode 48: No Such Thing As A Pokémon-Playing Goldfish * Episode 66: No Such Thing As A Robotic Margaret Atwood * Episode 74: No Such Thing As A Computer in the Oval Office * Episode 84: No Such Thing As A Donkumentary * Episode 86: No Such Thing As Ghost Nipples * Episode 97: No Such Thing As Andrew Diplodocus Carnegie * Episode 144: No Such Thing As Garlic Superman * Episode 146: No Such Thing As A Queen Orca * Episode 183: No Such Thing As A Bouncy Theatre * Episode 214: No Such Thing As A Criminal In A Fabulous Hat * Episode 229: No Such Thing As The Great Modesto Hosting Ptaszynski has hosted several episodes of Fish, chiefly episodes in which Dan Schreiber (the regular host) is absent. * Belgium v Algeria * Greece v Japan * Episode 45: No Such Thing As A Travellator in Ancient Rome * Episode 81: No Such Thing As A Jellyfish Jelly * Episode 115: No Such Thing As A Hummingbird Pilot * Episode 136: No Such Thing As A Wolf Diving for Clams * Episode 147: No Such Thing As Burrito Party Boy * Episode 149: No Such Thing As The Train King of Europe * Episode 169: No Such Thing As Constantly Awake Beauty * Episode 186: No Such Thing As Russian Hacking in the Cockroach Election * TBA Trivia * Ptaszynski is not on social media, and when called upon to give her twitter handle at the end of episodes will reply "email podcast@qi.com". The hashtag "#GetAnnaOnTwitter" is often used in place of a username, and was first used in Episode 12: No Such Thing As A 164-Foot-Tall Gorilla-Whale. As of Episode 300, she is still not on twitter. * Ptaszynski has a brother, who can tie a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue. * Ptaszynski lives in Oxfordshire, and is a big fan of the Oxford butcher M Feller Son & Daugher. * Ptaszynski is half Polish, and her surname means "birdlike" (episode link TBA). Dan Schreiber has notable difficulty pronouncing Ptaszynski's surname (which he pronounces "CHA-zhin-ski". It is only when Schreiber is absent and Ptaszynski hosts that she is able to pronounce it herself (tuh-SHIN-ski). * Occasional references are made to Ptaszynski drinking a lot, most notably in the title of Episode 249: No Such Thing As A Pint of Wine. Ptaszynski claims not to be "a fan of wine", but "in favour" of it. * The Pottermore test put Ptaszynski in Slytherin. Category:QI Elves Category:Presenters Category:Hosts